ESCALE AU BRESIL
by haniPyanfar
Summary: COMPLETE. Histoire courte.Après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, Harry entreprend un voyage autour du monde avec Draco.HPDM. NO SPOILER tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

Un voyage autour du monde.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Proclamation : Les évènements et personnages appartiennent à Sa Majesté J.K.Rowling. Je les ai seulement fait voyager dans un lointain et attirant pays, le Brésil. Bien sûr, cela ne me rapporte pas un centime, je n'œuvre que pour la gloire et le plaisir des lecteurs et lectrices … Heu … Dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de me mettre le doigt dans l'œil … Je rêve trop haut peut-être ?

Remarque : Cette « histoire courte » fait suite à ma fic DORS DRACO. Mais elle peut se lire seule. Elle se passe après le duel de Harry contre Voldemort, duel qui est l'un des sujets de mon histoire, l'autre sujet étant bien sûr l'histoire d'amour entre un beau brun aux yeux verts et un beau blond aux yeux gris, j'ai nommé Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Si vous êtes allergique aux slashs, passez votre chemin. Ailleurs, l'herbe est peut-être plus verte.

Ce récit ne contient aucune révélation sur le tome 7. NO SPOILER.

J'avais dit que je ne publierais rien avant la sortie française de « Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ». Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Cette courte histoire sera dédiée dans le prochain chapitre à celui ou à celle qui aura posté la centième review pour DORS DRACO. Je voudrais tant arriver à ce nombre fatidique qui ravit tellement les auteurs de fan fictions …Alors si vous voulez une dédicace particulière, allez lire mon histoire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Petite phrase optimiste de Goethe : « Veux-tu vivre gaiement ? Chemine avec deux sacs, l'un pour donner, l'autre pour recevoir. »

Escale au Brésil.

Draco Malfoy ne s'habituait décidément pas aux voyages en avion. Mais Harry voulait faire le tour du monde à la manière moldue alors, pas question de transplaner. D'ailleurs aller des Etats-Unis d'Amérique au Brésil en transplanant demandait une grande puissance magique et c'était fatigant … fa-ti-gant …

Harry préférait garder ses forces pour des choses plus amusantes … pendant la sieste de l'après-midi … ou le soir à la brune …ou aux premières lueurs du petit matin …enfin n'importe quand pourvu que ce soit en compagnie d'un beau blond aux yeux gris et au corps irrésistible.

Ils venaient de passer presque un mois à Salem et ses environs. Ils y avaient rencontré des sorciers et des sorcières qui portaient encore des costumes noirs à rabats blancs comme au seizième siècle, des souliers à boucles d'argent, des coiffes de toile fine ou des chapeaux en forme de cônes tronqués.

Ils avaient visité l'école de sorcellerie de « Mayflower's Pilgrims » où les étudiants parlaient tous couramment le latin et le gaélique. On les avait reçus partout avec curiosité et aussi un peu de réprobation. Les austères sorciers de la région n'avaient pas coutume d'ouvrir leurs portes à deux jeunes hommes visiblement fous l'un de l'autre.

Mais Harry et Draco était si beaux, leur amour était si éclatant que les visages rébarbatifs s'étaient faits de plus en plus aimables. A la fin du séjour, les vieux patriarches et les jeunes sorciers plus délurés ne pouvaient plus se passer d'eux.

On avait organisé avant leur départ un pique-nique géant et même, le soir, on avait dansé sur les rythmes fous d'un Moldu nommé Elvis … oui, Elvis comme le Lord Machin qui … enfin que …bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

Maintenant, Harry et Draco se rendaient au Brésil. C'était là que Severus Snape avait trouvé refuge après son procès. La Haute Cour de Justice Magique créée après la victoire pour juger les Mangemorts avait eu beaucoup de mal à statuer sur son sort.

Il avait été un espion efficace pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait protégé les huit adolescents raptés de l'influence maléfique du Lord Noir. Mais il avait tout de même tué Albus Dumbledore d'un Avada Kedavra …

Bien sûr, c'était le directeur de Poudlard lui-même qui le lui avait demandé. Le terrible sortilège posé sur la bague des Gaunt, puis le poison bu dans la caverne souterraine l'avaient tellement affaibli qu'il n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Mais aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, cela restait un crime.

Aussi, finalement, les juges avaient proposé une sanction digne du roi Salomon : le professeur Snape avait eu le choix entre passer cinq ans à Azkaban et rester ensuite en Angleterre ou s'exiler à l'étranger pour toujours. Severus avait choisi l'exil.

Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il correspondait avec une confrérie de sorciers brésiliens aux lointaines origines africaines. Ceux-ci avaient conservé la mémoire de leurs ancêtres et pratiquaient la magie vaudoue, le Candomblé.

Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas un initié mais sa connaissance approfondie des plantes exotiques, des potions rares et des sortilèges noirs lui avait permis de s'associer à ce groupe qui pratiquait la magie blanche.

Les membres de la confrérie se réunissaient sous la direction de la Mãe de Santo, la Mère des Saints, la senhora Adolfina de Oliveira. Au cours de cérémonies magiques, ils pratiquaient la voyance, le dialogue avec les morts ou les disparus, la transe mystique.

Ils organisaient aussi des séances de thérapie pour les sorciers malades, surtout ceux qui souffraient de maux psychologiques ou de douleurs mal définies qui traînaient en longueur.

Quelquefois, des Moldus venaient aussi réclamer de l'aide. Elle leur était offerte si le mal dont ils souffraient entrait dans les compétences de la Mãe, de l'un de ses « filhos» ou de l'une de ses « filhas ».

On ne donnait pas de faux espoirs à des cancéreux en phase terminale ou à des gens atteints de maladies vraiment incurables. La Mãe disait souvent de son étrange voix à la fois aiguë et profonde : « Je ne fais pas repousser les jambes.» Bref, Severus avait trouvé sa place et aidait la confrérie dans sa chasse aux mages noirs.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas la puissance malfaisante de Lord Voldemort mais ils pratiquaient les envoûtements. Il était difficile de résister à ces sortilèges car ils étaient basés sur la « croyance ». Il suffisait d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, pour qu'ils agissent. Grâce à la légilimencie, le professeur Snape n'avait pas son pareil pour les détecter. Ensuite, la Mãe pouvait les « délier ».

C'était Draco qui avait insisté pour aller rendre visite à son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui en avait un peu voulu car celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour soulager ses souffrances quand il était prisonnier de la Forteresse Sombre.

Mais il avait finalement compris que ce choix lui avait été imposé. Severus ne pouvait pas enlever son masque de fidèle serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres sans risquer de révéler sa double appartenance. Il avait eu confiance en la volonté de Draco et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le jeune homme blond écoutait nerveusement les réacteurs de l'A320 qui les conduisait, lui et Harry, vers leur destination. Faire confiance à des machines pour s'élever dans les airs, c'était moldu en diable ! Alors il serrait bien fort la main de son beau brun en fermant les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule accueillante de son voisin.

Harry souriait, le cœur rempli de joie. Depuis que lui et Draco avaient entrepris ce long voyage pour échapper aux contraintes du monde sorcier après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, il était enfin libre et heureux. Heureux comme il n'aurait jamais cru l'être …

Il était toujours aussi émerveillé de sa chance. Draco l'aimait et le comblait de baisers et de mots d'amour. Il lui offrait son cœur, son corps, son caractère imprévisible et son humour bien particulier. Harry ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde en sa compagnie et il espérait que lui aussi répondait aux attentes de son bel amant.

Il doutait toujours de lui, ne croyant Draco qu'à moitié quand celui-ci lui disait qu'il était le plus beau brun du monde. Ils avaient appris à bien se connaître au cours de leur voyage.

Draco était toujours aussi égocentrique, il lui arrivait encore de se montrer méprisant envers les sorciers ordinaires ou les moldus mais il fondait sous un regard ou un léger reproche de Harry.

Celui-ci avait toujours sa double personnalité : il se considérait comme un simple humain et il était en même temps l'un des plus puissants mages du monde. Mais il dissimulait le plus possible cette facette de lui-même. Il voulait vivre comme tous les sorciers de base, pas comme le Sauveur du monde.

Heureusement, sa réputation était moins importante dans les pays étrangers qu'en Angleterre. Et l'avantage de voyager dans les pays moldus, c'était qu'il n'y était pas connu du tout .

Il en était bien content. Il pouvait ainsi profiter des paysages, rencontrer des personnes de toutes sortes, se frotter à d'autres cultures, apprendre des coutumes particulières, apprécier la cuisine du pays, tout cela sans que les gens ne soient sans cesse en train de le regarder avec curiosité, même si sa célèbre cicatrice avait disparu.

Oui, Harry était heureux et Draco l'était aussi. Ainsi, ils allaient revoir leur professeur de potions, le redoutable Maître de la Maison Serpentard, le bourreau de Harry pendant six longues années.

Draco avait dû insister pour que son bel amant accepte de venir au Brésil. Il avait vanté le pays, où pourtant il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait parlé du Candomblé sans savoir que c'était le nom que les Moldus donnaient à cette magie particulière et qu'elle portait un autre nom secret dans le monde sorcier.

Il avait décrit les fleurs merveilleuses, les oiseaux multicolores, les montagnes et les forêts, les cours d'eau bouillonnants ou majestueux. Il n'y connaissait rien mais il était persuasif et Harry aimait lui faire plaisir.

Il avait donc envoyé un hibou à Severus Snape et le pauvre volatile était revenu complètement épuisé avec une invitation en bonne et due forme. L'exilé les accueillerait bien volontiers dans sa nouvelle résidence.

L'avion atterrit finalement sans encombre à Recife au grand soulagement de Draco mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un appareil plus petit et plus bruyant les mena à Salvador de Bahia où enfin, ils purent utiliser une aire de transplanage discrète pour arriver à la maison de leur ex-professeur.

Ils furent surpris par son aspect clair et accueillant. C'était une maison à un étage, entourée sur trois cotés d'une galerie protégée par une avancée du toit. Le bois était peint en blanc et la porte s'ornait d'un dessin qui les fit sourire : le maître des lieux affichait clairement son appartenance à sa Maison. Un serpent vert s'enroulait au dessus de la poignée et … il clignait de l'œil en souriant !

Severus Snape apparut dans l'encadrement et là encore, ce fut la surprise. Adieu la noire robe austère et la cape virevoltante ! Le Maître des potions portait un polo et un jean comme tout le monde et ses cheveux, au lieu de retomber de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant un air négligé, étaient retenus dans son cou par un catogan. Et en plus, il souriait !

Il serra Draco dans ses bras mais hésita à en faire autant pour Harry. Heu … Il faudrait du temps pour effacer les années de détestation. Il lui tendit la main sans réticences. Le jeune homme brun s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il y avait eu entre eux tant de haine. D'accord, il était le fils de James Potter, celui qui avait pourri la vie de Severus pendant ses études à Poudlard mais il sentait obscurément qu'il y avait autre chose.

Enfin tout se passa au mieux et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un salon agréable avec devant eux des jus de fruits exotiques, la mangue, la préférée de Draco, la goyave, l'ananas, la papaye ou divers agrumes comme le lemon vert. Severus dégustait délicatement un café parfumé. Il menait la conversation avec Draco. Harry ne disait pas grand chose mais il souriait de la joie visible de son beau blond. Le voir heureux le comblait.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à l'étage dans une chambre spacieuse. Le lit était à baldaquin et il était entièrement couvert et entouré d'un voile blanc très léger pour protéger les dormeurs des moustiques et autres bestioles.

Draco fit un caprice. Il demanda à Harry de poser sur la chambre un sortilège contre les araignées. Pour lui faire peur, le beau brun aux yeux verts avait prétendu que certaines d'entre elles étaient plus grandes qu'une main. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, ils adoraient ça et Draco savait bien que Harry ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Finalement, le sort fut posé et un long baiser fut échangé. Que serait la vie sans les baisers …

La nuit tomba d'un coup pendant qu'ils dînaient. La pluie tropicale avait rafraîchi l'atmosphère. Un jeune homme au teint de café au lait avait préparé un délicieux repas à base de poissons et de fruits de mer. Il répondait au doux nom d 'Adonis, il était moldu et s'occupait avec une bonne humeur constante de la maison de Severus.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les femmes. Il avait toujours été un homme solitaire, mais Adonis réussissait à le faire rire. Autrefois, l'ex-professeur de potions ne manifestait aucune émotion autre que le mépris ou le dédain. Mais au Brésil, il avait appris à être détendu, tout simplement. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de quitter l'Angleterre. Il était plus …heureux ? …à présent.

Adonis savait que son employeur n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Il était parfois témoin d'évènements étranges. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. O senhor Snape était affilié au Candomblé, c'était suffisant à ses yeux pour tout expliquer.

Il lui était tout dévoué et regrettait parfois que o professor ne fasse pas plus attention à lui ou à l'une des brunes jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour. C'était un bel homme et il se dégageait de lui une aura magique. Mais il avait au cœur une peine secrète. Adonis l'avait compris en faisant le ménage dans sa chambre.

Le repas du soir était terminé et Adonis apporta sur un plateau des liqueurs et une bouteille de cognac que son maître faisait venir spécialement de France. Il le dégustait par petite quantité en le faisant tourner dans un verre ballon au grand étonnement de son serviteur qui était plutôt habitué à une bonne rasade de rhum blanc, la cachaça.

Presque en silence maintenant, ils burent un peu d'alcool, se sentant agréablement détendus. Harry pouvait enfin sourire. Son ex tourmenteur avait bien changé et sa rancune envers lui se dissipait. Puis ce fut l'heure de regagner leur chambre.

-

-

-Reviews, por favor … obrigada …


	2. Chapter 2

Un voyage autour du monde.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Merci à la Senhora J.K.Rowling de me prêter Harry et Draco le temps d'un séjour au Brésil. On dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse, alors ne nous en privons surtout pas.

Je rappelle aussi que ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons. Rien ne vous oblige à la lire si vous n'aimez pas. Cette deuxième partie commence par un lemon. Bonne lecture ou au revoir.

Je le répète encore, cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec le tome 7 « Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort », même s'il y a une vague ressemblance dans l'évocation d'un fait précis.

Si vous avez lu DORS DRACO, écrit avant la sortie du tome 7 en anglais, alors que tout le monde se rongeait les sangs, les ongles et le lobe frontal pour connaître la fin, vous l'avez déjà remarqué. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les génies se rencontrent parfois au détour d'une phrase. ( ça va les chevilles ? et la tête, elle passe toujours les portes ?)

D'ailleurs, cette minuscule ressemblance, elle est où hein ? elle est où ?

Escale au Brésil (suite)

La chambre était ombreuse. Les volets étaient clos mais les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer le léger souffle de la nuit. Vêtu seulement d'un boxer tant il faisait chaud, Harry était allongé sur les draps, derrière le voile de mousseline blanche.

Draco était nu. Il promenait la lueur de sa baguette dans les coins de la chambre et sous les meubles, à la recherche de la moindre bestiole. Il était magnifique.

C'était l'avis de Harry qui admirait le corps pâle, les longues jambes, le dos musclé, les fesses rondes, le ventre plat, les cheveux d'or blanc, le visage régulier, au gré des déplacements de son bel amant. Il n'y avait rien à dire, tout était parfait chez Draco et le cœur de Harry faisait un bond chaque fois qu'il pensait :

« Merlin ! Qu'il est beau ! Quelle chance qu'il m'aime ! »

Tous ses sens étaient comblés par le simple fait que Draco soit là, marchant de ci de là, silencieusement, absorbé par sa recherche. Déjà, tout son corps l'appelait. C'était son complément, son autre moitié, son deuxième moi comme ils se l'étaient promis dans le Serment :

Je suis toi et tu es moi

Je suis toi et moi.

« Viens, Draco, dit-il. Il n'y a rien, tu vois bien. N'as-tu pas confiance en mes sortilèges ?

--Tu as mis un Repousse Araignée, mais il pourrait y avoir un scarabée ou un papillon de nuit ou une colonie de fourmis. On dit qu'ici elles sont longues comme l'ongle du pouce.

--Draco, tu es stupide. Viens. »

Mais le beau blond continuait sa promenade, tout à fait conscient du regard ardent posé sur lui. Il adorait se faire désirer et il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Ensuite, lui et Harry faisaient l'amour comme des fous et leur envie l'un de l'autre ne faiblissait pas.

Tout à coup, sa mince silhouette se découpa devant la fenêtre et la gorge de Harry s'assécha. Le désir lui brûla le ventre.

« Draco, viens, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était plus qu'une prière, c'était un Appel, le plus puissant des Appels, l'Appel à la fusion des corps, à l'union des cœurs, à l'accomplissement de l'amour. Harry s'était redressé sur un coude, sa main avait légèrement écarté le voile blanc, ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles dans son visage soudain pâli.

Le jeune homme blond s'immobilisa, son regard s'accrocha à celui de son bel amant et il vint aussitôt se glisser près de lui, derrière la barrière de mousseline. Alors, ils oublièrent le reste du monde.

Harry attira Draco vers lui, ses yeux vert émeraude se perdant dans des petits lacs d'argent. Mais la vue du visage et du corps parfait de son Ange blond ne lui suffisait plus. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Il se pencha vers lui et respira longuement l'odeur de sa peau, un parfum frais de vétiver et de fleur. Ses mains touchèrent, caressèrent les cheveux de soie. Sa bouche goûta les lèvres entr'ouvertes et sa langue s'enroula à sa jumelle. Le son assourdi d'un gémissement fit une musique délicieuse à ses oreilles.

Ses bras ceinturèrent la taille mince, rapprochant encore leurs deux corps. Et l'enchantement de l'amour commença. Les mains de Harry se promenaient sur le dos musclé, sur les épaules rondes, au creux des reins, pendant que sa bouche chaude traçait des lignes de baisers le long du cou, sur la poitrine, autour du nombril.

Draco gémissait, se cambrait, les yeux à demi-fermés, les doigts errant dans la brune chevelure ébouriffée. Quand les lèvres atteignirent sa virilité déjà dressée, que la joue se frotta à la mousse blonde et soyeuse de son ventre, que la langue s'enroula autour du gland pourpre, il se mit à haleter et ses halètements se transformèrent en râles assourdis quand la bouche savante engloutit sa hampe dure.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et son regard croisa celui, enfiévré, de son amant. Leurs yeux se disaient tout, leur attente, leur besoin, leur plaisir. Harry redoubla ses longues caresses et Draco se sentit près de la jouissance.

Mais il voulait plus. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et fit glisser son corps jusqu'à ce que de nouveau leurs fronts se touchent. Leur respiration saccadée se calma un peu pendant qu'ils échangeaient un sourire des lèvres et du regard .

Alors Draco prit place au-dessus de Harry et commença à le caresser, à l'embrasser sur tout le corps. Une de ses mains entoura et caressa son sexe érigé pendant que l'autre préparait petit à petit son intimité chaude et humide.

Le jeune homme brun bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite et crispait ses mains sur les draps. Leurs deux corps luisaient de sueur, leurs cheveux collaient à leur front. La chambre résonnait de gémissements et de halètements. La voix rauque de Harry appelait :

« Viens, viens, viens, viens … Dray … viens … maintenant … »

Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Draco se positionna et entra en Harry, sa virilité comblant l'antre chaud qui l'attirait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour que leurs deux corps ne fassent vraiment qu'un et que le bonheur de donner et de recevoir soit réciproque.

Une légère pression des mains sur ses hanches et le rituel d'amour commença, d'abord lentement, langoureusement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus jouissif. Le sexe de Draco glissait d'avant en arrière, effleurant puis frappant le point réactif de Harry, prenant et donnant à chaque fois une secousse intense de plaisir.

Dans un cri où leurs deux noms se mêlaient, ils explosèrent puis se laissèrent aller à leur délivrance. Ils se séparèrent lentement, à regrets. Il leur fallait toujours un moment pour se réhabituer à être deux au lieu d'un. La tête de Draco reposait sur le bras de Harry. Celui-ci caressait doucement le cou de son beau blond.

Le silence était revenu dans la chambre emplie du parfum entêtant de l'amour. Ils se sourirent. Ils se souriaient toujours après l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Leurs sourires et leurs regards leur suffisaient. Ils se disaient ainsi leur joie profonde et leur mutuel remerciement pour ce moment hors du temps, hors du monde réel.

Harry pensait : « Merlin merci. Je referais cent fois le duel contre Voldemort pour savourer cent fois un tel bonheur. »

Et Draco se disait : « Cent jours, oui, je passerais cent jours dans la Forteresse Sombre pour être encore cent jours avec lui. »

Et tous les deux se rappelaient le Serment qui les liaient pour toute leur vie :

Si tu vis, je vis

Si tu meurs, je meurs.

Si tu m'aimes, je vis

Tu me hais, je meurs.

Ils riaient intérieurement de leur haine passée, Draco surtout, car c'était lui qui harcelait autrefois le jeune Griffondor à lunettes. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Harry fit de la main un geste léger. Leurs corps se rafraîchirent et furent recouverts d'un fin pyjama de soie. C'était suffisant pour les mettre à l'aise dans la tiédeur de la chambre, sous le voile de mousseline blanche.

Dans la nuit tropicale peuplée de cris feutrés, de vols d'oiseaux nocturnes et d'étoiles nouvelles, ils se chuchotèrent leurs mots magiques : « Bonne nuit, amour. » « Dors bien, Draco. » et ils partirent au pays des rêves multicolores.

Le matin, au petit déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Severus Snape qui les regarda d'un œil amusé et un peu ironique. Heu … Les murs de la maison n'étaient pas très épais … Harry sentit la rougeur monter à ses joues. Draco fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Il montrait en toutes circonstances le légendaire orgueil des Malfoy. Son père lui avait enseigné à toujours afficher un air hautain et impassible. Mais il fit un clin d'œil à Harry dans le dos de Severus.

Adonis avait préparé du café pour son patron mais aussi du thé pour Draco et du chocolat pour Harry. Celui-ci s'étonna que le maître des potions connaisse ses goûts en matière de petit déjeuner. L'avait-il observé le matin, quand il arrivait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, avec les yeux encore dans le vague et l'esprit un peu embrumé ?

Ils passèrent la journée à s'installer, à faire un tour dans les environs et surtout à se remettre des fatigues du voyage au cours d'une longue et agréable sieste. Comme d'habitude, Draco se plongea ensuite dans un petit livre de conversation qui lui servait à apprendre très rapidement la langue des pays qu'il visitait avec Harry.

Il était très doué pour cela. Il alla dans la cuisine bavarder avec Adonis pour être sûr de bien prononcer les mots. Bien entendu, il ne toucha pas aux légumes que le jeune Moldu préparait pour le dîner, il se contenta de grignoter quelques fruits. Mais Adonis ne s'en formalisa pas. Il trouvait o senhor Draco sympathique et le fit rire tout en l'aidant dans son apprentissage du portugais, lui indiquant au passage les différences entre la langue pure et son adaptation brésilienne.

Draco avait bien changé dans son attitude vis à vis des Moldus. Son voyage avec Harry lui avait fait découvrir les multiples facettes de ces gens sans pouvoirs magiques mais très malins et très inventifs. Il lui arrivait encore d'être étonné par certaines choses. Ainsi éplucher des légumes avec un couteau … au risque de se blesser … Chez lui, même les elfes de maison faisaient cela d'un geste de la main …

Il eut une pensée rapide pour sa mère qui avait récupéré sa fortune et le Château Malfoy puisqu'elle ne portait pas la marque des Ténèbres et qu'elle avait protégé les huit enfants enlevés par le Lord Noir. Draco se dit qu'il devait lui faire parvenir des nouvelles.

Son père, par contre, était à Azkaban pour quatre ans encore. Les Juges avaient tenu compte de son rôle d'espion et de son ralliement à la cause juste, même s'il était tardif. Cependant, Lucius avait été auparavant un grand Mangemort. Alors, lui aussi avait eu le choix entre la prison et l'exil. Il avait choisi Azkaban. Il y bénéficiait d'une cellule particulière dans un quartier isolé. Ses anciens collègues ne lui pardonnaient pas sa trahison et lui auraient bien fait payer très cher son amour pour son fils et son épouse.

Pendant ce temps, Harry recevait la visite d'un représentant du Ministère Brésilien de la Magie. Le jeune Sauveur du monde sorcier était là incognito mais le Ministre tenait à lui envoyer ses vœux de bon séjour et l'invitait à visiter « A Escola do Orfeu », l'école de magie nouvellement installée à Brasilia. Harry soupira intérieurement mais promit qu'il s'y rendrait dès que possible.

Le lendemain, Severus proposa à ses deux invités de venir avec lui et Adonis jusqu'au village voisin où se tenait tous les jours un marché. La maison était assez proche de Salvador de Bahia mais suffisamment éloignée pour que les alentours soient tranquilles. Ils s'y rendirent en voiture. « Encore un moyen de transport moldu, » pensa Draco en soupirant.

Adonis conduisait. Aucun des trois sorciers n'aurait pu le faire aussi bien que lui car la conduite sur les petites routes du pays était hasardeuse. Le jeune conducteur klaxonnait à tout va quand des chiens, des poules ou même des enfants traversaient sans prévenir. Severus avait l'habitude. Il faisait confiance à Adonis mais Draco se serrait contre Harry en pestant intérieurement.

Il changea d'humeur quand ils arrivèrent sur le marché. Partout s'étalaient des fruits et des légumes frais et colorés, disposés avec goût dans de grands paniers ou en pyramides savantes. Les marchandes, vêtues d'étoffes claires, souvent coiffées d'un turban blanc, les interpellaient, vantant leurs marchandises.

Il y avait aussi des fleurs, des objets utilitaires de toutes sortes et une pénétrante odeur régnait sur tout le marché. Harry et Draco en découvrirent la provenance en arrivant devant l'étal de l'herboriste. C'était le but de Severus. Adonis était resté en arrière, discutant avec les marchandes du prix, du poids et de la fraîcheur des fruits et légumes. Mais le maître des potions était visiblement connu du petit homme au visage particulier et au teint foncé qui surveillait d'un œil d'aigle son étal parfumé.

Il y avait des bottes d'herbes séchées, des poudres dans différents sachets, des morceaux d'écorces, des racines biscornues, des feuilles vertes et luisantes, des branches épineuses, des épices connues ou mystérieuses, des pierres de toutes couleurs et même des petits animaux probablement séchés au soleil, en tout une multitude de produits servant aussi bien pour la cuisine, les remèdes et … les potions magiques.

Draco s'approcha de l'étal avec plaisir. Les potions étaient à Poudlard sa matière favorite. Il se mit à discuter boutique avec son ancien professeur, choisissant des ingrédients qu'il connaissait ou demandant des renseignements soit à Severus, soit au marchand qui lui répondait en portugais. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Il avait déjà assimilé une base de vocabulaire et se servait aussi du latin pour le nom des plantes.

L'herboriste, un métis d'Indien sans doute, le comprenait assez bien. C'était un savant dans sa partie. Il avait fait des études dans un collège catholique avant de se consacrer uniquement à la recherche sur des vertus des plantes et autres matières. Severus Snape était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs clients.

Pendant que les autres se passionnaient pour les herbes et produits divers, Harry s'était un peu éloigné. Les potions, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il en avait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il se promena au hasard, rendu heureux par la beauté et la gaieté de ce marché de campagne.

Il n'avait connu cette ambiance festive qu'en France, quand Draco et lui avait séjourné une semaine sur la Côte d'Azur. Il y retrouvait les mêmes couleurs et les mêmes parfums. Il souriait, sans comprendre ce que les gens lui disaient en passant. Draco, lui, avait un don pour les langues. Il apprenait très vite les expressions essentielles et pouvait se débrouiller partout au bout d'une semaine de séjour. Harry n'avait pas ce don et se reposait en cela sur son compagnon.

Cependant, il s'arrêta quand il se sentit tiré par la manche. Une jeune fille vêtue de blanc lui parlait en portugais. Il fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas mais elle insista. Il usa très rapidement de légilimencie. Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle ne cherchait pas à le séduire, elle ne demandait pas d'argent, elle avait l'air de … le connaître. Il reconnut au milieu de tous ses mots le nom de o senhor Snape.

Il fit oui de la tête. Draco aurait su tout de suite qu'il fallait dire « sim ». Il expliqua en anglais qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors la jeune fille sembla chercher dans sa mémoire et dit en montrant trois doigts de sa main :

« Venir … dimanche … réunion … candomblé … »

Puis elle se perdit dans la foule, laissant Harry très étonné.

Il rejoignit Severus et Draco qui avaient fini leurs emplettes. Le beau blond lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant quelques sachets et une botte d'herbe velue d'une couleur vert pâle.

«De l'aigremoine. Pour les sortilèges d'amour, » lui dit-il.

Harry se mit à rire. « Personnellement, je n'en ai pas l'usage mais toi, peut-être ? » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et pour un instant, le monde autour d'eux s'effaça.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils repartirent en voiture vers la maison que Harry repensa à son étrange rencontre. Il dit à Severus :

« Quelqu'un m'a abordé sur le marché. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais cette personne m'a dit quelques mots en anglais. « Venir dimanche réunion … candomblé », j'espère que je prononce bien. C'était une jeune fille en blanc. Peut-être la connaissez-vous ? »

Adonis, qui comprenait un peu l'anglais depuis qu'il travaillait pour o professor et avait entendu la remarque, fit tout à coup sur la route une légère embardée. Lui et Severus dirent presque en même temps : « Candomblé ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que a Mãe Adolfina serait aussi rapidement au courant de votre présence, dit Severus, mais elle sait toujours tout. C'est une grande magicienne. La jeune fille doit être une de ses filles spirituelles, une « filha de Santo ». Ainsi il y a une cérémonie dimanche et nous sommes invités. C'est un grand honneur. »

Ils discutèrent de cette invitation en rentrant à la maison. Severus demanda :

« Avez-vous des vêtements blancs ? Toutes les personnes participant au candomblé s'habillent de cette couleur. Sinon, nous irons à Salvador demain pour en acheter. »

Dès qu'il s'agissait de faire le tour des boutiques de mode, Draco était partant. Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, après la sieste, ils partirent donc pour la ville voisine. Mais cette fois, au grand soulagement du jeune sorcier blond, ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la cour intérieure d'une grande maison et sortirent directement dans un quartier animé de la ville.

Comme toutes les villes des pays chauds, Salvador se mettait à vivre en début de soirée et la nuit. Les essayages de vêtements durèrent dix minutes pour Harry, une bonne heure pour Draco. Il y avait quelques retouches à faire. Les deux jeunes sorciers partirent faire un tour dans le quartier et ils tombèrent sur une fête populaire.

C'était la São Leandro, le saint patron de l'église voisine. Il y avait à Salvador tant d'églises et de saints à fêter que tous les jours de l'année, un quartier de la ville entrait en liesse populaire. Le matin, c'était la messe et la procession mais le soir, la fête était profane. Sur la place, un orchestre composé de cuivres, de tambours et d'un accordéon jouait des airs rythmés et les gens dansaient et chantaient.

Tout autour, des tables de bois accueillaient les buveurs de rhum ou de guarana, une boisson légère et pétillante. Des jeunes femmes vendaient des beignets de crevettes qu'elles cuisaient dans l'huile de palme sur leur petit étal. Les enfants couraient partout en riant et en bousculant tout le monde.

Arrêtés sous un arbre, un peu en retrait, Harry et Draco observaient la scène d'un œil amusé. Cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de deux demoiselles qui vinrent les inviter à danser d'un air rieur. Si Harry refusa en repoussant les mains tendues, Draco se laissa entraîner dans le jeu. Il devint rapidement le point de mire des participants. Sa beauté et son étrange blondeur le faisaient remarquer partout. Mais cela restait bon enfant et il revint assez vite auprès de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait danser avec un air mi boudeur, mi émerveillé. Merlin, qu'il était beau !

Ils s'installèrent à une table, mangèrent et burent comme tout le monde, pris par l'ambiance festive. Ce fut là que les retrouva Severus en revenant d'une visite à son apothicaire. Il avait installé dans une pièce de la maison une officine où il confectionnait des potions magiques. Adonis y faisait le ménage et il avait pour consigne de ne toucher à rien. C'était pour lui le lieu le plus étrange du monde mais il admirait o professor, alors il ne s'étonnait de rien.

Après avoir récupéré leurs achats, ils entrèrent dans la cour de la maison qui avait été enchantée pour servir au transplanage, ils regagnèrent la maison, heureux de ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. Qu'il était donc agréable de voyager et de découvrir des coutumes nouvelles !

Le candomblé était dans trois jours, il fallait être prêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Un voyage autour du monde.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Les personnages anglais de cette histoire appartiennent à Sa Majesté Joanne K. Rowling. Les autres sont à moi.

Le candomblé est une institution du Brésil. C'est à la fois une religion et une pratique magique. Je ne suis pas initiée. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec le plus de justesse et de respect possibles. Je demande d'avance pardon si mon récit présente de trop grossières erreurs. Ce n'est pas volontaire, j'ai juste tenté d'être cohérente.

Le Brésil est un beau et attirant pays. Il vaut bien mieux que sa simple réputation de roi du carnaval. C'est à mon avis un des pays phares du 21ième siècle.

Mais le cœur de mon récit reste bien sûr l'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco. Quoi, ce sont deux garçons ? Et alors, ça vous choque ? Pas moi. C'est si beau et c'est si rare, l'amour.

Escale au Brésil (candomblé)

Le lendemain, un gamin se présenta à la porte de la maison. Il était porteur d'une lettre adressée à o senhor Snape. L'enveloppe était un peu froissée et elle portait des traces de doigts sales. Elle avait dû passer de mains en mains avant de parvenir à son destinataire.

C'était une confirmation de l'invitation faite à Harry. La Mãe de Santo faisait savoir à Severus qu'elle le recevrait au candomblé le dimanche suivant, avec ses deux invités, en fin d'après-midi. Une Fête était donnée en l'honneur de São Antonio et ils pourraient y assister s'ils le désiraient . Elle signait de son nom entier : Adolfina Beatrix de Oliveira.

Cela intrigua Severus. La Mãe utilisait rarement son deuxième prénom. Puis il comprit . Elle les invitaient en tant que sorciers adeptes d'une magie différente du candomblé, la magie occidentale telle qu'on l'enseignait à Poudlard, sa seconde magie à elle, celle qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Severus entreprit d'expliquer l'histoire à Harry et à Draco. Il demanda à Adonis d'apporter du café. Il y en avait pour un moment.

La senhora Adolfina était issue de deux cultures très différentes. Son père, Paulo de Oliveira était un personnage important dans l'un des deux mille cinq cents candomblés de Salvador. C'était lui qui était chargé de recevoir, de comptabiliser puis de répartir les offrandes des fidèles.

Sa mère était Hollandaise. Elle s'appelait Béatrix , elle était blonde, rose et rieuse et c'était une sorcière. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle était venue au Brésil. Elle avait débarqué un jour et n'était jamais repartie. Elle et Paulo étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mariés et un an plus tard naissait la petite Adolfina.

Béatrix n'avait pas caché à son mari son état de sorcière, il avait ri et il avait dit que puisque lui appartenait au candomblé, cela donnerait un beau mélange comme le Brésil savait si bien en faire. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Les parents s'étaient vite aperçu que l'enfant avait hérité des dons de son père et de sa mère. La Mãe de Santo de l'époque avait discerné chez la petite fille un esprit, un « orixas », particulièrement brillant et dès sept ans, elle réalisait des sortilèges qu'on n'enseignait à Poudlard qu'en deuxième ou troisième année. Elle produisait de la magie naturellement.

Ils avaient décidé de cacher les dons de l'enfant aux yeux du monde. Ils l'avaient élevée comme une fillette ordinaire, pensant avec sagesse qu'elle choisirait elle-même sa voie plus tard.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Sa mère mourut mystérieusement alors que la petite fille avait dix ans. Il y avait là-dessous de la magie noire mais on ne put rien prouver. L'enfant se tourna alors vers le monde de son père.

Quand elle eut l'âge requis, elle entreprit les sept ans d'études pour devenir « filha de Santo » puis ses dons la menèrent à être la « Mãe de Santo » du même candomblé que son père, décédé depuis quelques années.

Elle avait totalement occulté sa seconde magie. Mais elle protégeait un groupe de sorciers occidentaux, des Anglais, des Hollandais et un Suédois qui s'étaient réfugiés au Brésil pour fuir Grindenwald puis Voldemort. C'était le groupe qui correspondait avec Severus depuis une dizaine d'année et c'était pour les rejoindre que celui-ci avait choisi l'exil à la fin de son procès.

Tout cela, le maître des potions l'expliqua à Harry et Draco, sans donner trop de détails. Lui-même ne connaissait de l'histoire que ce que ses amis sorciers lui avaient raconté. Mais il était nécessaire pour les deux jeunes hommes d'avoir des renseignements sur la personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer car, de tous les candomblés de Salvador, Adolfina Béatrix était la seule Mãe de Santo à posséder une double magie et peu de monde était au courant de cette particularité. Harry et Draco devraient faire attention et ne pas se trahir devant d'autres personnes.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des présents qu'ils apporteraient pour la fête. C'était la coutume. On ne venait pas au candomblé les mains vides. Chacun faisait selon ses moyens, toutes les offrandes se valaient mais comme partout ailleurs, on respectait les conventions. Une personne riche apportant un cadeau mesquin risquait quelques moqueries et un pauvre homme offrant un cadeau trop beau se faisait soupçonner de vol. Il ne servait à rien de vouloir « paraître ». Les saints et les dieux connaissaient les possibilités de chacun ou chacune de leurs fidèles.

Severus apportait souvent des bougies colorées qu'il fabriquait lui-même, avec une touche de magie pour qu'elles ne fument pas et qu'elles diffusent un parfum de fleurs. Il suggéra à Draco d'offrir un assortiment d'herbes à pouvoirs magiques et à Harry d'apporter une corbeille de fruits légèrement enchantés pour se conserver longtemps malgré la chaleur.

Quand le dimanche arriva, tout était prêt. Ils devaient se rendre dans un quartier central de Salvador et pour cela ils partirent d'assez bonne heure. Adonis conduisait la voiture. Il était hors de question de transplaner pour se rendre à la fête. Les magies étaient différentes. Il fallait respecter les traditions du pays. On arrivait au lieu de la cérémonie à pied et c'était la musique et la foule des participants qui guidaient les pas des arrivants.

Ils faillirent être en retard. Juste avant de prendre l'autoroute qui contournait la ville et permettait de trouver la bonne sortie, la voiture tomba en panne. Adonis était très embarrassé. Il avait fait le plein de gazoline, le moteur avait été révisé récemment, c'était une vraie malchance. Le jeune conducteur se désolait derrière le capot ouvert, Severus avait son air des mauvais jours. Draco pestait contre les moyens de transports moldus qui ne valaient pas un bon transplanage.

Harry s'approcha. Au pire, ils pourraient en effet utiliser la magie mais il regarda d'abord avec curiosité le moteur récalcitrant. A Poudlard, il avait vu Greg Larnegan, le jeune Pouffsouffle, s'occuper de la vieille Anglia des Wesley qui était retournée à l'état sauvage dans la Forêt Interdite. Il suivit des yeux les cheminements du moteur et discerna assez rapidement la panne : un simple bouchon sur un circuit dont il ignorait le nom.

Il n'avait jamais pratiqué la magie sur un objet aussi compliqué qu'un moteur moldu mais il se concentra. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un assemblage de métal, de plastique et de câbles électriques, actionné grâce à du dérivé de pétrole, résisterait au plus puissant sorcier du monde. Profitant de ce qu'Adonis était retourné à l'intérieur de l'habitacle pour tenter encore une fois de faire démarrer la maudite machine, il fit un clin d'œil à Draco, il tendit la main au-dessus du moteur, des petites étincelles crépitèrent et un vrombissement résonna.

Severus grimaça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu en faire autant mais bon, c'était Harry Potter tout de même ! Ils purent ainsi arriver sans autre incident dans le quartier du candomblé. Ils laissèrent la voiture sur un parking et Adonis à la terrasse d'un café. Le jeune Moldu appartenait à une des nombreuses églises chrétiennes du pays et n'était pas adepte des rites magiques. Beaucoup de religions, beaucoup de sectes aussi, se côtoyaient sans problèmes au Brésil.

Il y avait foule dans les rues, des orchestres jouaient à tous les carrefours, des banderoles barraient les rues depuis les fenêtres des premiers étages, une odeur de nourriture régnait partout à cause des nombreux étals vendant des beignets, des gâteaux, des boissons. Les gens portaient des vêtements blancs ou très colorés. On voyait aussi beaucoup de touristes avec leurs chapeaux de paille et leurs appareils photos. Severus, Harry et Draco passèrent inaperçus dans toute cette foule joyeuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple. Le maître des potions n'était jamais entré à l'intérieur. Il allait voir la Mãe en passant par l'extérieur. C'était une simple bâtisse de pierre de la longueur d'une petite église mais moins haute et sans clocher. L'entrée était dominée par un fronton triangulaire. Un muret surmonté d'une grille un peu rouillée séparait le temple de la rue mais la porte de fer était grande ouverte. Une allée dallée traversait un jardinet assez mal entretenu et conduisait à un perron de quelques marches.

Des gens entraient et sortaient sans se presser. Il devait y avoir une pause dans la cérémonie. Harry remarqua les cadeaux et décorations accrochés à la grille : des bouquets de fleurs, des dessins, des photos, des coquillages, des petites poupées de laine, des rubans de diverses couleurs. Des bougies étaient collées le long du muret et leurs flammes vacillaient doucement au passage des gens. C'était joyeux, coloré, festif, totalement différent de ce que lui et Draco avaient vu au cours de leur périple.

Un homme assez âgé semblait les attendre. Il leur sourit et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils n'entrèrent pas dans le temple mais le contournèrent par une galerie qui longeait le mur. Ils passèrent par une porte de derrière et arrivèrent dans les dépendances. Dans une salle, des hommes jeunes et vieux, des femmes et de jeunes filles se reposaient, assis sur des bancs en buvant de l'eau ou des boissons pétillantes. Ils portaient tous des vêtements blancs. C'étaient des filhos et des filhas de Santo. Ils discutaient entre eux et firent à peine attention aux trois visiteurs.

Le vieil homme frappa à une porte et quand ils entrèrent, ils se trouvèrent enfin devant la Mãe. Elle était assise sur le seul siège de la pièce. Trois jeunes filles étaient près d'elle, l'une d'elles la recoiffait. Draco et Harry furent surpris. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était assez grosse mais son visage était fin, d'une couleur assez claire. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, épais, ondulés sauf une longue mèche blonde et plate qui partait du milieu du front et semblait partager sa chevelure en deux moitiés égales.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et brillants et ce qui frappa le plus Harry, ce fut son regard. Il pénétrait à l'intérieur des gens. Severus s'avança, s'inclina en présentant son cadeau. Le vieil homme le prit et le confia à l'une des jeunes filles. Le maître des potions désigna ses deux compagnons et dit : « Esta Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. » Ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour et tendirent leurs offrandes. Elles furent confiées aux jeunes filles puis elles sortirent, accompagnées du vieil homme qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls tous les quatre.

La Mãe se leva et leur sourit puis à la grande surprise de Severus, elle s'adressa à eux dans un anglais très correct.

«Je suis heureuse de vous connaître. Merci pour vos cadeaux. »

S'adressant à Severus, elle ajouta :

« Je vais avoir bientôt besoin de vous. Une famille de six personnes pense être victime d'un envoûtement. Vous joindrez-vous à moi pour les recevoir la semaine prochaine ? Il y a autour d'eux des ombres noires et je connais votre don pour les détecter … Oui, je parle anglais, mon père avait tenu à me faire apprendre votre langue au cas où j'irais faire mes études en Europe. Mais je ne l'utilise pas en public. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et le regarda longuement. Il soutint son regard sans faiblir. Elle fit un geste qu' elle n'avait jamais fait pour Severus ou pour les autres sorciers de son groupe. Elle tendit les mains et prit celles de Harry dans les siennes. Elles étaient petites, chaudes, douces … rassurantes. Elle souriait toujours avec bienveillance. Harry se sentait bien, agréablement détendu. Il avait un peu appréhendé cette rencontre et tout se déroulait paisiblement.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis elle dit lentement, de sa voix étrange, un peu aiguë, un peu rauque :

« Seja benvindo, Harry. Je sens en toi un puissant esprit, un « orixas » de feu. Je sais que grâce à ta magie personnelle, tu as vaincu un sorcier maléfique. O senhor Snape m'a raconté tes exploits. Ici, nous pratiquons une autre sorte de magie, celle de l'esprit. Peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de la découvrir.

--Obrigado, senhora, » répondit Harry comme le lui avait appris Severus.

La Mãe prit ensuite les mains du jeune homme blond dans les siennes.

« Seja benvido, Draco, dit-elle. Toi aussi tu es habité par un esprit puissant, c'est aussi un « orixas » de feu. Mais le tien est un feu souterrain, un feu grondant, emprisonné sous une lourde chape de rochers alors que le sien est un brasier haut et clair. A vous deux vous êtes comme le volcan qui entre en éruption. La lave brûlante jaillit du centre de la terre et monte vers le ciel. Ensemble vous êtes une force invincible. »

Elle prit ensuite leurs deux mains droites et les réunit.

« Vous êtes liés par des liens très forts, trop forts peut-être. Vous vous aimez, en fait vous vous appartenez l'un l'autre. Cela ressemble assez à un envoûtement. »

Elle ajouta avec un sourire complice :

« Je peux vous « délier » » si vous le souhaitez. »

La double réponse fusa aussitôt : « Non ! » Elle rit franchement, d'un rire de petite fille, heureuse de sa plaisanterie. Elle ajouta :

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans mon pays. La cérémonie va reprendre. Allez dans la salle du temple et ouvrez votre esprit. »

Elle reprit alors un air sérieux, s'assit et frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les jeunes filles entrèrent. Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent en murmurant : « Obrigado. » et se retirèrent.

Le vieil homme les mena à l'entrée du temple et les laissa. Ils entrèrent dans une longue salle rectangulaire partiellement occupée par une petite foule de gens debout ou assis à même le sol. Dans un coin, trois hauts tambours attendaient leurs musiciens. Au fond, tout le mur était occupé par un autel surchargé de statues de saints catholiques ou de dieux qui leur étaient inconnus. Il y avait des fleurs et des bougies allumées, le tout posé sur une longue nappe blanche ornée de broderies et de dentelles.

Les murs étaient ornés d'une frise représentant une guirlande de fleurs. Des bannières de diverses couleurs à l'effigie de saints personnages pendaient de place en place. A gauche et à droite une balustrade de bois délimitait de longues estrades un peu surélevées. Là, quelques personnes âgées étaient assises sur des chaises et s'éventaient en discutant. De légères colonnes s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond.

Ils montèrent deux marches et s'installèrent dans la galerie de droite. Severus s'assit sur un siège vide. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Cette magie était trop différente de la sienne. Même dans son costume blanc, il semblait vraiment étranger. Deux vieilles femmes le regardèrent et se mirent à chuchoter en lui lançant des regards en coin.

Draco grimaçait. Tous ces gens en sueur l'indisposaient. A ses yeux, ce n'étaient que des Moldus et ce temple n'avait rien d'imposant ou de particulier. Il s'appuya à la balustrade à côté de Harry qui, lui, avait déjà senti le souffle magique qui se levait soudain en ces lieux.

Près de l'autel, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un très vieil homme qui poussait devant lui un large balai de coco. Les personnes assises à terre rangèrent rapidement leurs boissons et leurs victuailles, se levèrent et s'écartèrent, laissant libre le centre de la salle. Le vieil homme poussa sans se presser son balai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sur le sol de ciment rouge sombre.

Les trois musiciens s'assirent derrière leurs tambours et commencèrent doucement à s'accorder et à donner un rythme. La porte du fond s'ouvrit de nouveau, les filhos et filhas de Santo entrèrent et se mirent à évoluer au son des tambours. Draco trouvait étranges les robes de mousseline blanche des femmes : on aurait dit des robes de petites filles, avec des manches ballons, des cols brodés, des dentelles. Elles portaient sur la tête un foulard blanc triangulaire noué au dessus du front.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra. Soudain la Mãe apparut sans qu'on l'aie vu arriver et elle lança un chant que toute la salle reprit. La tension monta d'un coup et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La magie l'avait prise. Les spectateurs chantaient et frappaient des mains en cadence. Les tambours résonnaient. Les danseurs évoluaient en rond, pieds nus sur le sol rouge. Les yeux brillaient. Les bouches s'ouvraient sur des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui s'imprimait dans sa tête.

Cela dura un long moment, le temps ne comptait plus. Maintenant, Harry n'était plus une personne individuelle mais il se sentait partie intégrante d'un groupe, d'un peuple, d'un tout. Severus et Draco n'étaient pas parvenus à ce stade. La cérémonie leur était étrangère. Mais Harry était un sorcier si puissant que son esprit pouvait absorber toute manifestation hors normes.

Le rythme changea et devint plus rapide. Soudain, une des jeunes danseuses poussa un cri aigu et tomba à genoux. Elle semblait en transes. Elle se mit à trembler, sa tête partit vers l'arrière. La Mãe commença à tourner autour d'elle en frappant dans ses mains et dans l'esprit de Harry, tout se brouilla.

La musique et les chants lui parvenaient plus sourdement, décalés, hachés. L'image des personnes en mouvement se dédoublait. Son corps se raidit un peu et son visage devint très blanc. Il ne sentit pas la main de Draco se poser sur son bras. Il ne l'entendit pas lui parler avec inquiétude. Il ne vit pas Severus se lever et s'approcher de lui. Harry avait ouvert son esprit et le candomblé était en lui.

Devant eux, en bas de l'estrade, deux femmes, une jeune et une assez âgée, en soutenait une troisième qui pleurait et répétait toujours le même mot, un nom, le nom d'un garçon : « Alessandro … Alessandro …Sandro … » Les deux autres, sa fille et sa mère sans doute, tentaient de la consoler. Et Harry sentit tout à coup quelque chose, quelqu'un le frôler. Il tenta de résister mais lui, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, ne put empêcher l'esprit d'entrer en lui.

Ce n'était pas comme lorsque Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Cet esprit était malheureux et demandait son aide. Il était guidé par l'amour. Il voulait communiquer avec cette femme en pleurs, sa mère. Harry ne résista plus et ce qui se passa ensuite lui échappa totalement. Il était spectateur et non acteur. C'était l'esprit qui agissait.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il s'en échappa une longue phrase en portugais, dite d'une voix tendre et douce, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. En bas la femme avait cessé de pleurer. Quand il eut terminé, elle voulut se retourner mais ses compagnes l'en empêchèrent et Harry se sentit tiré, poussé vers la sortie par Draco et Severus qui le tenait chacun par un bras. Il n'émergea de son état second qu'en se retrouvant à l'air libre.

Il entendit alors la voix angoissée de Draco :

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

--Je … je ne sais pas …je suis … »

Ils passèrent la grille et le jeune homme blond un peu affolé le fit asseoir sur le muret pendant que Severus partait à la recherche de la voiture et d'Adonis. Draco le serrait contre lui sans voir les passants qui les regardaient d'un air surpris.

« Ne dis rien, ne bouge pas, amour, je suis là, tu parleras plus tard. » Il le berçait de tendres paroles. Il se l'était promis. Il veillerait sur Harry, toujours, même quand celui-ci ferait des choses aussi aberrantes que servir de lien entre les vivants et les morts dans une magie parallèle. Harry ne bougeait pas, se reposant en toute confiance sur son cher compagnon pour le soutenir dans ce moment hors du monde.

Le temps passa, il restait dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Severus revint avec la voiture, il les mena à cette maison enchantée où il était possible de transplaner. Le mieux était que Harry et Draco rentrent rapidement à la maison. Le jeune homme avait besoin de repos Lui reviendrait en voiture avec Adonis.. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas de panne ! Severus était pour une fois un peu déboussolé. Décidément, le Sauveur du monde sorcier le surprendrait toujours !!!

-

-

Si vous voulez la fin de l'escale au Brésil, avec un joli lemon, utilisez le petit carré en bas à gauche. Recevoir des reviews pour avoir donné un chapitre, c'est l'espoir de toute fanfic-euse, pas vrai ?

D'avance merci. Je vous aime.


	4. Chapter 4

Un voyage autour du monde.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Blabla habituel : Tout ici appartient à notre bien-aimée Joanne K. Rowling sauf évidemment le Brésil, les Brésiliens tel Adonis et les Brésiliennes telle la Mãe de Santo.

Inséparables : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Oui, je sais, comme le dit à peu près Michel Sardou (qui va être horrifié de se retrouver dans une fic yaoi) « Y a-t-il un dieu qui les protège, une préférence, un privilège ? L'amour a-t-il toujours raison ? Un garçon qui aime un garçon …. »

Dédicace : Je dédie ce voyage au bout du monde à Ginnii qui a fait exploser le nombre des reviews pour ma première fic DORS DRACO. Merci à elle et à celles et ceux qui ont mis mes histoires dans leurs favorites. Enfin ! Pyanfar ne se sent plus seule au monde ….

Avertissement : La fin de ce chapitre est un lemon, une scène explicite d'amour entre deux garçons. Vous n'êtes en rien obligés de la lire. La Liberté, ce n'est pas comme un vulgaire tube de rouge à lèvres, ça ne s'use pas, même si on s'en sert.

Escale au Brésil ( La Croix du Sud).

Harry dormait et Draco regardait Harry dormir. Merlin ! Qu'il était beau ! Dire qu'il ne le croyait pas quand il lui affirmait qu'il était le plus beau brun du monde ! Bien sûr, son visage n'avait pas la perfection angélique du sien mais il était régulier, avec un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, un menton ferme, des lèvres pleines et rouges et le front blanc était maintenant exempt de cicatrice.

Le plus extraordinaire, c'était ce qui pour l'instant était dissimulé sous ses paupières, c'étaient ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses précieuses émeraudes que Draco aimait par-dessus tout. Le jeune homme blond, appuyé sur un coude, contemplait son bel amant, jouant d'un doigt avec une mèche brune.

Quand ils avaient transplané depuis Salvador, Harry était toujours dans un état second. Draco avait dû le tenir fermement contre lui pour arriver sans encombre devant la maison du professeur Snape. Il l'avait entraîné à la cuisine et l'avait obligé à manger un peu de légumes en salade qu'Adonis avait préparés à l'avance. Il l'avait ensuite aidé à se déshabiller et à se mettre en pyjama. Harry avait à peine posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était profondément endormi.

Maintenant, Draco le regardait, il emplissait ses yeux de son visage, de ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, de son corps mince allongé sur les draps dans un pose alanguie. Son regard, ses mains, son corps tout entier étaient attirés par Harry comme l'acier l'est par l'aimant. Il caressa la joue rose et sentit la magie sourdre sous la peau. Où l'esprit de Harry était-il parti ?

Il soupira, s'allongea à son tour contre le corps abandonné et se mit à rêver. Quel enchantement, ce voyage autour du monde ! Assister au Japon à la fête des cerisiers en fleurs … Remonter le Nil à bord d'une felouque … Marcher un jour de grand vent sur la Grande Muraille de Chine …

Autant de merveilleux souvenirs, d'autant plus merveilleux qu'il était avec Harry et qu'il admirait toutes ces merveilles à travers le regard ébloui de son jeune compagnon qui n'avait jamais voyagé et n'imaginait pas qu'il existât dans le monde tant de beauté.

Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi touché du doigt la misère qui se cachait derrière les sites touristiques. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Draco au départ, quand il méprisait encore ouvertement les Moldus, la pauvreté n'était pas toujours synonyme de tristesse. Les gens chantaient et riaient en toutes circonstances. Il suffisait d'un peu d'amour pour que les couleurs soient plus brillantes, que les cris des enfants soient plus joyeux, que les sourires fleurissent sur les visages.

Et Harry se débrouillait toujours pour semer discrètement un peu de bonheur sur son passage. Oh ! Le regard ébloui de ce gamin quand il avait vu briller à ses pieds une pièce de monnaie, alors qu'il s'attardait d'un air affamé devant l'étal d'un boulanger ! Draco ne pouvait l'oublier. Sa vie de jeune garçon riche ne lui avait pas permis de découvrir auparavant cette face du monde. Il n'en avait conscience que depuis qu'il connaissait Harry. Harry …son amour, sa moitié …

Il n'y avait eu que quelques accrocs à leur entente parfaite. Il pensa tout à coup à leur passage en Roumanie.. Draco ne portait pas son prénom par hasard. Son arrière arrière grand-mère était une sorcière de grande lignée originaire d'une jolie petite ville sise dans le massif des Carpates. Mais elle n'était pas parente du comte Dracula comme le prétendaient les mauvaises langues. Au contraire, elle était belle, blonde et douce.

Il y avait un portrait d'elle dans le grand salon du château Malfoy. Elle avait eu trois fils et une fille et l'un des garçons avait reçu le prénom de Dragomir en souvenir de son pays natal. Narcissa, toujours romantique, avait voulu que son premier fils s'appelle Draco. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'autre enfant et elle avait reporté tout son amour sur son premier-né.

Alors, au cours de leur voyage, ils avaient fait une halte dans la petite ville de montagne, nichée au milieu d'une épaisse forêt, le berceau d'une branche féminine de la famille Malfoy. Et c'était là qu'ils avaient eu leur première vraie dispute.

Draco maudissait encore l'origine de leur brouille. Il s'en souvenait trop bien : c'était cette fille, cette Mihaela, sa « cousine ». Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela avait duré trois jours et deux nuits et qu'au soir du troisième jour, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de Harry, désespéré, en proie à un manque qui le brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer.

Il avait trouvé le jeune homme brun complètement anéanti, assis sur son lit à côté d'une valise à demi remplie. Ils s'étaient regardés sans rien dire, puis s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant, murmurant de vagues paroles d'excuses vite remplacées par des baisers et de mots d'amour.

Depuis, ils n'étaient jamais restés longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre. Leurs querelles ne duraient guère plus de quelques heures et ils se réconciliaient toujours avant la nuit. La Mãe avait raison : ils étaient ensorcelés, envoûtés l'un par l'autre. Draco ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Tout à coup, Harry se réveilla, l'esprit clair, le cœur battant, des rêves plein les yeux. Il se sentait pris d'une force nouvelle. Une magie différente venait de s'éveiller en lui. Il avait déjà ressenti cela après la mort de Ginny, quand sa mémoire profonde avait resurgi et qu'elle avait réveillé ses pouvoirs ancestraux.

Cette fois, l'expérience qu'il avait vécue dans le temple du candomblé lui révélait une nouvelle force. Il se sentait neuf, régénéré. L'air qu'il respirait avait un parfum subtil, les bruits de la nuit étaient plus clairs. Toutes ses perceptions étaient amplifiées. Son esprit sortait de son corps et vagabondait.

Il se leva doucement, repoussant le bras de Draco sans l'éveiller et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il poussa les volets et la nuit étoilée lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas de lune. Seules, des étoiles par millions fourmillaient dans le ciel d'un noir velouté. La Croix du Sud scintillait au milieu des autres constellations. C'était la voûte céleste de l'hémisphère sud, différente de celle que leur enseignait la professeur Sinistra à Poudlard, un décor nouveau pour une magie nouvelle.

Le cœur de Harry se gonfla de bonheur et pour amplifier encore la beauté de cet instant, il sentit un corps doux et chaud s'appuyer à son dos, une tête se poser sur son épaule et deux bras encercler sa taille. Une voix enjôleuse murmura :

« Enfin revenu dans le monde des vivants, amour ? Comment te sens-tu ? Assez bien pour un câlin ou est-ce trop demander au plus grand mage du monde ? »

Harry se retourna et vit les étoiles se refléter dans les yeux gris métal de Draco. Et le désir le prit de lui faire l'amour, mais pas ici dans cette chambre, dehors, sous les étoiles. Il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres offertes et chuchota : « Ferme les yeux. » Puis, le tenant dans ses bras, il transplana.

Quand ils s'étaient promenés tous les deux aux alentours, il avait remarqué une sorte de clairière entourée de buissons assez touffus. L'herbe y était épaisse et fraîche. Autrefois, il y avait eu là une gloriette ou une tonnelle. Draco dans ses bras, il y atterrit en douceur.

Quand le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux, il se récria :

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ici ? Mais il y a des bêtes ! Et puis ce n'est pas confortable ! On va nous voir, nous entendre … »

--Chut, reprit Harry, je veux TE faire l'amour ici, sous les étoiles. Regarde. »

Il fit de la main un geste circulaire et un dôme transparent se forma au-dessus d'eux, un dôme uniquement fait d'énergie magique, qui laissait passer l'air doux et embaumé, les chants des oiseaux nocturnes et la scintillante lumière des étoiles. Le sol se recouvrit d'un épais tapis et de coussins. Un dernier mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent nus, souriants, l'un en face de l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui tendit les mains et rapprocha de lui le corps de son amant. Il caressa son dos et ses cheveux et posa des lèvres déjà exigeantes sur les siennes. Il l'allongea sur les coussins et s'installa au-dessus de lui, ses yeux verts devenant soudain aussi lumineux que les étoiles. Et Draco frémit de bonheur.

Il était rare que Harry veuille lui donner du plaisir. Il aimait plutôt que son beau blond prenne l'initiative mais à chaque fois qu'il avait entrepris de le combler d'amour, ils avaient vécu des expériences inédites.

Non pas que Draco manque d'imagination ou de vigueur, bien au contraire ! Si la mémoire profonde de Harry lui avait révélé tous les sortilèges appris par ses nombreux ascendants, de toutes les branches de son arbre généalogique jusqu'à au moins l'an mil, celle de Draco lui avait enseigné les multiples façons de faire l'amour avec son partenaire, les différentes positions, les caresses subtiles, les gestes, les mots, les baisers qui mènent à la double jouissance. Le plaisir que donnait Draco était toujours parfait. Mais quand Harry avait ce regard, ce sourire et qu'il posait ses mains sur lui, tous deux savaient que ce serait juste … différent.

Leur baiser se prolongea, leurs langues se cherchant, s'enroulant l'une à l'autre. Puis les lèvres de Harry dérivèrent vers le cou, vers la clavicule puis plus bas, juste sous le bras gauche là où, sur la peau très blanche de Draco, apparaissait un petit grain de beauté secret.

Depuis le début de leur voyage, les deux amants avaient exploré bien des lieux mais ils avaient aussi exploré chacun le corps de l'autre. Draco connaissait par cœur les courbes tendres du corps de Harry et Harry connaissait par cœur la douceur de la peau de Draco.

Ce petit grain de beauté, -- mon seul défaut, disait le blond en riant --, il l'avait un jour découvert et depuis, c'était là qu'il commençait ses caresses et, comme à chaque fois, la première secousse de plaisir traversa Draco quand il sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser sur ce point sensible que lui seul connaissait.

Puis la bouche descendit vers le nombril et la langue aventureuse titilla au centre un petit bouton de chair. Et Draco commença à gémir quand Harry souffla doucement sur sa peau après l'avoir humectée de sa langue. Maintenant, ils prenaient tout leur temps pour les préliminaires.

Cependant, Harry sentait déjà le membre viril de Draco durcir contre son ventre et le sien se gorger de sang et de sève. Mais il voulait « jouer ». La nuit était trop belle et sa nouvelle magie prenait possession de lui, lui faisant ressentir, presque deviner le désir de Draco de prolonger le plaisir.

Il glissa de côté, poussa le beau blond pour qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre et entreprit de le caresser exactement comme il l'aurait fait pour un jeune animal. En même temps, il chuchotait des mots d'amour dans son cou en soulevant les cheveux couleur de lune et en picotant la nuque pâle de petits baisers pointus.

Sous les douces caresses, Draco ondulait comme un chat ou plutôt comme un serpent. Il gémissait sourdement, on aurait presque dit qu'il roucoulait. Cette nuit-là, il avait décidé de se laisser faire et il se soumettait sans réserves aux agréables fantaisies de son amant.

Il sentait sa main errer sur ses épaules, suivre langoureusement sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêter au creux de ses reins pour repartir sur ses bras, sur ses cuisses. Puis elles s'attardèrent sur ses fesses et un doigt pénétra doucement dans son intimité.

Un désir violent le prit et il se tendit vers Harry avec un cri rauque. Autour d'eux la nature fit silence. C'était l'Appel, le cri venu du fond des âges pour lier deux amants l'un à l'autre. Harry cessa ses caresses, le temps était venu pour autre chose que des jeux. Il fit basculer Draco sur le dos, il voulait voir les étoiles dans ses yeux quand ils feraient l'amour.

Le jeune homme blond haletait, la tête un peu renversée en arrière, les cheveux éparpillés sur les coussins, les yeux mi-clos. Harry se pencha vers la hampe dressée et la lécha puis il la prit en bouche et commença à la caresser de haut en bas et de bas en haut, enroulant sa langue autour du gland pourpre où perlait un peu de sève.

L'esprit de Draco dériva, ses mains crispées quittèrent les coussins et s'accrochèrent au cou de Harry, attirant sa tête plus près de son ventre, de son sexe tendu. Il ouvrit largement ses cuisses et noua ses jambes aux hanches de Harry. Il s'offrait à lui totalement, attendant en gémissant de plus en plus fort le moment où son amant comblerait son attente.

Le jeune homme brun releva la tête et regarda le visage rougi, marqué par le désir et la passion. Il glissa sur le corps tendu vers lui et posa son front sur celui du beau blond. Son sexe dur se trouva au contact de l'anneau de chair qu'il devait franchir pour que leurs corps s'unissent.

Il ordonna : « Ouvre les yeux. » Et quand les petits lacs d'argent reflétèrent ses émeraudes, il entra complètement en Draco, avec un peu de magie pour éviter à son partenaire la douleur du passage. Il fit une pause pour que son sexe s'accorde à la chaude intimité qui le recevait puis il commença à bouger.

Il allait et venait, d'abord langoureusement puis rapidement, leurs épidermes se frottant avec délices l'un contre l'autre, la pointe dure effleurant, touchant, frappant la zone sensible, provoquant en Draco des torrents de plaisir. Il haletait, criait, appelait d'une voix de plus en plus haute et puis soudain, au-dessus de lui, le ciel se mit à danser.

Les étoiles bougeaient au rythme de leurs corps, certaines explosaient sans bruit comme des feux d'artifices, les cinq points de la Croix du Sud éclataient et retombaient gracieusement vers la terre. La voûte étoilée faisait l'amour avec eux. Les cris de Draco se firent vibrants, accompagnés de ceux plus sourds et plus rythmés de Harry. Ils se tendirent en même temps. Harry jouit en Draco et Draco répandit son essence entre eux.

Essoufflés, en sueur, ils s'abandonnèrent. Harry retomba aux côtés du beau blond qui lui murmura : « Regarde les étoiles. » Et ils virent tous les deux le ballet aérien des petites lumières s'apaiser peu à peu et les constellations reprendre sagement leur place dans un ciel de velours qui déjà blanchissait au loin. Le lever du soleil était proche.

Il leur fallut du temps pour reprendre totalement pied dans le réel. Il faisait presque jour quand ils se relevèrent. Harry les rafraîchit, les recouvrit de leurs pyjamas, fit disparaître le dôme et ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre. Encore un peu étourdis par leur nuit de délices, ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un peu plus tard, ce matin-là, Harry eut la révélation du secret de Severus Snape.

Ce sera pour le dernier chapitre. Une petite review pour dire si vous avez aimé cette histoire ou non ? J'accepte les compliments comme les critiques …


	5. Chapter 5

Voyage autour du monde.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Chère Madame Rowling, je vous aime.

Votre roman-fleuve est terminé pour la satisfaction et le soulagement de tous. Je n'ose penser à ce qui serait arrivé si vous aviez décidé sadiquement de nous faire attendre … je ne sais pas, moi … jusqu'en 2010 !

Tous ces gens, moi peut-être, qui seraient morts et vivraient l'enfer pour ne pas avoir vu le mot FIN à la dernière page de votre œuvre monumentale … De quoi en avoir encore des sueurs froides !!!

Comme en ont les lectrices(teurs) de fan fictions que les auteurs(res) font baver sur leur clavier en distillant leurs chapitres au compte-gouttes … et je ne pense à personne en particulier … si, à tout le monde en fait ! Ah ! Guetter encore et encore les messages d'alerte !!!

Mais que serait la vie si on n'en attendait plus rien , n'est-il pas ?

A ce propos, je remercie brigitte26, lilyp, Alfgard, Dedine Potter Malfoy et mirana91 qui ont montré de l'intérêt pour cette escale au Brésil. Vous aussi, je vous aime.

En conclusion, gloire aux fanfic-euses ! Nous n'aurons pas le blues de l'après Harry Potter. Même si lui et les autres personnages appartiennent pour toujours à Sa Majesté J.K.R. , il nous reste notre imagination pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures, ici, là, loin, ailleurs…..

Draco and Harry for ever !!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

A escola do Orfeo.

La matinée était assez avancée. Harry et Draco s'étaient réveillés tard après leur nuit sous les étoiles. Le jeune homme brun suivait le couloir menant à l'escalier. Son compagnon se donnait un coup de peigne. Leur dernier baiser l'avait « décoiffé ».

Harry passa devant la chambre de Severus Snape. La porte était ouverte. A l'intérieur, lui tournant le dos, Adonis se tenait près d'un petit meuble au tiroir ouvert. Un plumeau sous le bras, un torchon de poussière sur l'épaule, il devait faire le ménage. Mais pourquoi était-il immobile, la tête un peu penchée, comme s'il regardait un objet placé dans ses mains ?

Harry s'arrêta. Adonis ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le jeune sorcier sentit des ondes positives émaner du corps du jeune Brésilien. Il était heureux. Ce qu'il regardait lui procurait vraiment du plaisir. Harry ne faisait pas de légilimencie. Sa nouvelle magie lui indiquait seulement l'état d'esprit de la personne qu'il regardait.

Puis Draco arriva, ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et les ondes d'Adonis se brouillèrent. Harry sentit sa brusque gêne. Le jeune Brésilien se retourna en rougissant, enfin son teint café au lait se fonça. Il tenait dans ses mains un petit cadre ovale.

Il prononça une phrase en portugais et Draco en saisit le sens.

« Il dit qu'il aime beaucoup cette image magique. C'est le portrait d'une dame très belle. »

Il ajouta en souriant :

« Il prétend que c'est l'amour de Severus. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Severus, amoureux ? A ce moment, Adonis tourna le portrait vers eux. C'était une photo animée en noir et blanc. Une jeune femme souriait et d'une main, relevait une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Son visage était radieux et c'était celui de Lili Evans.

Harry pâlit, frappé de stupeur. Que faisait le portrait de sa mère dans la chambre de Severus Snape ? Un souvenir lui revint brusquement. Par curiosité, il avait regardé dans la Pensine du professeur de potions pendant un des cours particuliers où il était censé apprendre l'occlumencie.

Il avait vu quatre jeunes hommes, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et son père, James Potter, se moquer de « Servilius ». Sirius lui avait même jeté le sort de Levicorpus. Lili Evans avait pris sa défense et Snape l'avait remerciée en la traitant de Sang de Bourbe … Il la méprisait donc. Alors pourquoi avait-il en sa possession un si beau portrait d'elle ?

Harry avait un album contenant les photos de son père et de sa mère que Hagrid avait réunies pour lui à la fin de sa première année. Sirius lui en avait donné d'autres. Mais il n'avait jamais vu celle-là. Comme Lili était belle ! Qu'elle avait l'air heureuse ! Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il ignorait tant de choses sur la jeunesse de ses parents.

Adonis remit la photo dans le tiroir et dit qu'il descendait leur préparer le petit déjeuner. O senhor Snape était dans son « bureau », sans doute son officine. Il regarda partir les deux beaux garçons. Ils se tenaient par la main. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient amoureux fous l'un de l'autre.

Pourquoi le pasteur de son église disait-il que c'était un péché mortel de s'aimer entre garçons? Lui se sentait attiré par les hommes d'un certain âge comme o professor. Il n'aurait pas dit « Non » si celui-ci avait voulu l'embrasser … ou plus peut-être … Adonis soupira et descendit l'escalier.

Draco remarqua l'air distrait de Harry quand ils furent installés à table Il dit en souriant :

« Es-tu encore perturbé par ta visite d'hier au temple du candomblé ? Ou alors, ajouta-t-il d'un ton caressant, la nuit passée sous les étoiles t'a-t-elle épuisé ? …Harry … Quelque chose ne va pas ? » continua-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il voyait tout de suite quand son compagnon était préoccupé. Le jeune homme brun hésita un peu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de ses parents avec Draco. Et d'ailleurs quoi en dire ? Il les avait si peu connus… Il finit par avouer :

« La photo qu'Adonis nous a montrée … c'est celle de ma mère, Lili Evans.

--Ta mère ? Severus la connaissait ?

--Ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps.

--Crois-tu que … il en était amoureux ?

--Ma mère était Moldue. Elle était à Griffondor. Snape était à Serpentard et il a toujours été pour les sorciers de Sang Pur.

--Enfin, Harry, tu sais bien que l'amour se moque de ces barrières ridicules. Je suis un Serpent, pourtant je t'aime, mon Griffon, et j'ai réussi à te conquérir. Et ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi.

--Alors peut-être que … Mais ma mère a préféré mon père, James Potter. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais vu Snape avec une femme. Tu crois qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié son amour de jeunesse ?

--Je le pense, oui. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te détestait tant ? A qui ressembles-tu ?

--A mon père … Mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère …

--Voilà la réponse. Il haïssait ton père à travers toi parce que ta mère lui avait donné sa préférence. Mais il a rejoint Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix quand Voldemort l'a assassinée. Une photo dit bien des choses.

--Vous avez raison, jeunes gens, dit la voix du professeur Snape.

Ils se retournèrent en rougissant. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

« J'ignore comment vous avez eu connaissance de ce secret mais il est vrai que j'ai aimé Lili Evans. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu votre courage. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mon amour. Au contraire, je faisais comme si je la détestais. Mais vous, vous avez écouté la voix de vos cœurs. Je vous en félicite et je vous admire, tous les deux. »

Entendre ces paroles dans la bouche de Severus Snape était plus stupéfiant encore que prétendre que Dumbledore détestait les bonbons au citron. Harry et Draco le regardaient, bouches bées. Alors, Severus sourit, IL SOURIT , c'était la première fois que son visage s'illuminait ainsi et les deux garçons, pour la première fois aussi, le trouvèrent beau. Il aurait pu avoir une vie plus heureuse … Mais tout n'était peut-être pas perdu …

Quelques jours passèrent. Severus demanda à Harry s'il acceptait de rencontrer ses amis sorciers. L'un d'eux habitait une partie de la maison où se trouvait justement le lieu de transplanage. Ils s'y rendirent un après-midi.

C'étaient des mages assez âgés. Trois d'entre eux avaient connus l'époque de Grindenwald, Ils ressemblaient à Dumbledore, ils avaient des cheveux blancs, une longue barbe et portaient des bésicles. Le plus vieux était encore vêtu de la longue robe noire malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Le plus jeune avait à peu près l'âge de Severus. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que lui, dans la Maison Serdaigle. Toute sa famille avait été assassinée par les Mangemorts, il n'avait dû son salut qu'à sa fuite d'Angleterre. Il serra les mains de Harry d'un air ému en le remerciant d'avoir débarrassé le monde sorcier d'un Tyran sanguinaire.

Puis le jour du départ arriva. Harry et Draco voulaient découvrir quelques lieux célèbres du Brésil avant de regagner l'Angleterre, pour rendre visite à Narcissa au château Malfoy. Ensuite, ils iraient s'installer à Paris, pour les études de pharmacie sorcière de Draco. Leur année sabbatique se terminait sur un beau séjour. Ils voulaient profiter encore un peu de leur voyage en amoureux.

Au moment où les deux voyageurs allaient transplaner à Salvador pour se rendre à l'aéroport en taxi, Severus mit dans les mains de Harry un petit paquet. C'était le cadre avec la photo de Lili Evans, emballé dans une écharpe de soie claire, deux précieux souvenirs. Mais comme il le dit au jeune homme brun, très surpris « On ne vit pas au passé, il reste peut-être un avenir … » Sur le pas de la porte, Adonis souriait en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Ils visitèrent Rio de Janeiro, son quartier chic aux belles maisons anciennes, ses favelas à la fois joyeuses et misérables, ses plages aux belles filles en mini maillots de bain. Ils transplanèrent de nuit en haut du Pain de Sucre et purent ainsi admirer la ville scintillante de toutes ses lumières avec au loin l'océan argenté sous les étoiles.

Ils passaient inaperçus. Harry mettait sur eux un léger sort de protection. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer les Moldus et il avait parfois des réactions bizarres. Mais les gens étaient avant tout chaleureux et aimables. Leur beauté, leur amour mutuel et aussi le fait que Draco se débrouille assez bien en portugais leur attiraient la sympathie des personnes qu'ils rencontraient.

Ils visitèrent les célèbres chutes d'Iguaçu et arrivèrent ensuite à Brasilia. Le contraste entre l'extraordinaire ville moderne et les quartiers populaires était surprenant. Mais partout régnait une certaine gaieté. La vie n'était pas toujours rose et pourtant, on sentait chez les gens cette sorte d'insouciance propre à ceux qui font face aux difficultés de la vie avec leurs forces personnelles, sans trop attendre l'aide de l'extérieur.

C'était ici, dans la capitale, qu'avait été construite l'école de sorcellerie du Brésil. Bien sûr, chaque magie du pays - et elles étaient nombreuses - avait ses lieux de formation. Mais quand la nouvelle ville était sortie de terre, il avait été décidé de créer un lieu de rencontres entre les sorciers et magiciens de différentes origines.

Harry et Draco, qui y étaient invités, furent très surpris de découvrir en fait une Académie de musique : « A Escola do Orfeo ». Le Directeur, un grand sorcier au teint foncé et au regard pétillant de malice, leur en expliqua les raisons. D'abord, l'école n'était pas cachée aux yeux des « Trouxas », des Moldus. Officiellement, on y étudiait la musique et les étudiants n'étaient pas tous sorciers, loin de là.

Des cours de solfège et des apprentissages pour divers instruments étaient donnés par des professeurs très qualifiés, « des deux bords, précisa le Directeur en souriant ».Mais bien sûr, toute une partie de l'enseignement était réservée aux élèves sorciers.

C'était très différent de Poudlard. En fait, les étudiants étaient plus âgés, ils avaient entre dix-huit et vingt cinq ans. Ils n'apprenaient pas la théorie et la pratique des sortilèges. Cela, ils le faisaient chacun dans leur magie respective. Ils étudiaient l'Histoire Universelle de la Magie, tout ce qui leur était commun, d'où venaient les différences en rapport avec l'évolution des civilisations, quelles étaient leurs possibilités particulières selon la magie qu'ils pratiquaient.

Les quatre sages sorciers, deux couples de musiciens renommés, qui avaient fondé cette école soixante ans auparavant, avaient misé sur un lien universel entre les composantes du peuple brésilien : la musique. Dans toutes les pratiques magiques, il y avait, à un moment ou à un autre, recours à la danse, aux rythmes, aux chants incantatoires. Ainsi était née « A Escola do Orfeo ».

Harry et Draco rencontrèrent des étudiants heureux. Ils avaient vaguement entendu parler de la guerre qui avait surtout concerné les pays européens mais ils n'étaient pas au courant du duel qui avait opposé Harry à Voldemort. Ils firent une fête en leur honneur et bien sûr, on y chanta, on y dansa et les orchestres se déchaînèrent. La nuit fut agitée et le réveil difficile.

Harry espéra qu'il n'avait pas lancé trop de sortilèges pendant la soirée. Il avait un vague souvenir de Ron lui racontant que son frère Charlie avait eu un correspondant brésilien et que celui-ci lui avait un jour envoyé un chapeau ensorcelé. Enfin, cette fête lui avait fait grand plaisir.

Comme Draco était beau quand il dansait ! Il ne s'en était pas privé mais entre chaque danse, il revenait vers lui avec un sourire charmeur. Impossible d'être jaloux quand leurs regards se croisaient et se disaient tout leur amour au milieu de la foule joyeuse.

Ils firent le détour par Manaus, une grande ville de l'intérieur qui avait eu son heure de gloire au temps du caoutchouc et des plantations d'hévéas. Il lui en restait un certain charme et un théâtre extravagant dont tous les matériaux avaient été importés d'Europe. Mais cette ville était aussi renommée dans le monde sorcier pour son superbe stade de Quidditch.

Les autres grandes villes se tournaient plutôt vers un sport moldu, le football. Mais le tournoi international sud-américain de Quidditch avait lieu tous les deux ans à Manaus. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la bonne époque mais Harry et Draco assistèrent tout de même à un beau match entre des joueurs brésiliens et une équipe péruvienne.

L'attrapeur du Brésil montait un balai extraordinaire. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Accompagné de Draco, il s'approcha du joueur à la sortie des vestiaires. Par bonheur, celui-ci le reconnut. Il avait séjourné en Angleterre et avait vu des photos du vainqueur du Lord Noir dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lui donna volontiers des renseignements.

Son balai, un « Lenoir-Caudron », était fabriqué en France près de Paris. L'usine ne travaillait que sur commande .et chaque balai était ajusté au millimètre près à la taille du joueur et à sa façon de voler. Il était différent selon le poste qu'on occupait. Un balai d'attrapeur n'avait pas le même profil que celui d'un gardien, d'un batteur ou d'un poursuiveur.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se présenter dans cette fabrique et y travailler si Draco allait faire ses études de pharmacomagie à Paris. Merlin soit remercié ! Sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, avait récupéré la fortune familiale et son fils n'aurait pas de problèmes d'argent pour payer ses trois années d'études.

Leur voyage s'achevait. Ils survolèrent une partie de l'Amazone dans un petit avion de tourisme, Draco, toujours angoissé, serrait fort la main de Harry. Bien sûr, ils déplorèrent les ravages de la déforestation. Mais ce fut pendant qu'ils regagnaient Recife depuis Belém que leur aventure la plus mystérieuse se passa. Ils étaient près d'atterrir quand Harry sentit une tension soudaine.

Un membre de l'équipage passa près des sièges que Draco et lui occupaient et cet homme dégageait des ondes négatives. Son visage était neutre mais Harry sentit sa peur. L'homme alla vers le fond de l'avion, il parla à l'hôtesse puis repartit vers le cockpit. Intrigué, Harry le suivit par l'esprit.

C'était une composante de sa nouvelle magie. Son esprit pouvait « vagabonder ».Il avait simplement fermé les yeux, il paraissait dormir mais en fait, il « voyait et entendait » ce qui se passait à l'avant de l'appareil. Il comprit qu'il y avait un problème avec le train d'atterrissage. Sur le panneau de contrôle, un voyant rouge clignotait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le commandant de bord fit un geste et presque sans s'en apercevoir, l'esprit de Harry accompagna son mouvement et se retrouva propulsé derrière le tableau de bord. C'était un fouillis de câbles électriques auxquels bien sûr il ne comprenait rien. Pourtant son esprit ne paniquait pas. Il « cherchait ». Quoi ? La cause de la panne ? Il aurait été bien en peine de la trouver mais comme devant le moteur de la voiture moldue, il se mit à suivre les circuits.

Il mit un certain temps à découvrir une anomalie. Un fil était dénudé et causait un mauvais contact avec le câble voisin. En le remontant, l'esprit de Harry comprit pourquoi le sinistre voyant rouge clignotait. Ce n'était pas grave. Juste un mauvais contact. Mais comment le faire comprendre au commandant de bord ?

Il se concentra. Par la pensée, il demanda à Draco de le prendre dans ses bras et de dissimuler son visage. Il le rassura. Tout allait bien. Il allait tenter une petite expérience. Draco obéit sans se poser de questions. Harry était un sorcier puissant. Quelle était cette nouvelle fantaisie ?

Alors, l'esprit de Harry entra doucement dans celui du commandant de bord. Il se mit à murmurer :

« Il n'y a pas de danger. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais contact. Sortez les trains d'atterrissage. »

Il répéta trois fois son message. Heureusement, le commandant de bord connaissait le minimum de langue anglaise requise pour piloter les avions de ligne. Mais il s'aperçut que son copilote ne le regardait pas et qu'il semblait toujours angoissé. Le radio était concentré sur ses messages. Qui parlait ? Harry répéta son message et il ajouta :

« N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'êtes pas fou. Tout va bien se passer. »

Le commandant de bord était un homme sérieux, posé. Il avait une quarantaine d'années et n'avait jamais vécu un moment semblable. Il pensait avoir de gros problèmes pour poser son avion et « quelqu'un » lui disait dans sa tête qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il n'osait pas y croire. Mais il fallait atterrir. Il fit alors tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Il prévint la tour de contrôle. Une piste lui était réservée depuis qu'il avait signalé son problème. Les secours étaient en place. Il pria Dieu et tous ses Saints pour que les deux trains d'atterrissage soient entièrement sortis et fit prévenir les passagers de s'attendre à un contact assez rude avec la piste. L'esprit de Harry se replia vers son corps Maintenant, Draco allait avoir besoin de lui.

En effet, le jeune homme blond, tout pâle, le secouait pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il mette sa ceinture. Il commençait à paniquer. Ah ! Les avions moldus ! Il en avait plus qu'assez. Rien ne valait un bon transplanage. Harry ouvrit les yeux, sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui répéta les paroles calmantes qu'il avait dites au pilote et rajouta des mots d'amour car c'était ce qui apaisait toujours son bel ange blond.

Ils atterrirent sans problème. Alors que tous les passagers étaient descendus, le commandant de bord eut une brusque intuition. Il demanda aux autres membres d'équipage si, dans l'avion, se trouvait un personnage bizarre, genre prêtre ou gourou. Mais non, c'étaient tous des passagers comme les autres, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants ordinaires.

Ah si ! Il y avait ces deux Anglais très beaux, des « bichas » sans doute. Le brun avait dû calmer le blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les voyages en avion. Le radio fit un commentaire ironique sur les hommes qui aimaient les hommes au lieu de succomber aux charmes des jeunes et jolies demoiselles. Mais le commandant de bord restait songeur. La voix avait parlé en anglais …Puis il n'y pensa plus, trop heureux d'avoir pu se poser sans encombre.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, où ils allaient passer la nuit en attendant de prendre le lendemain un vol pour Londres, Draco avait perdu son calme légendaire. Il était très en colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Que faisait Harry juste avant leur atterrissage ? Pourquoi son visage était-il devenu très blanc comme dans le temple du candomblé ? Avait-il eu de nouveau une transe ? Non, il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans ces appareils moldus de malheur ! Que Harry fasse à sa guise, lui rentrerait par transplanage ou par portoloin ou même par bateau …

Harry le laissait dire en souriant. Il voyait bien que Draco avait eu très peur. Il le laissait décharger sa tension nerveuse. Mais il connaissait le moyen infaillible de le ramener à la raison. Cela commençait par des baisers et cela finissait par un voluptueux corps à corps …qui … et puis que …aaahhh !!!

Il pleuvait à leur arrivée à Londres …

-

-

-

Quand vous partez en vacances, que vous devez prendre l'avion et que, comme moi, vous mourez de peur, regardez autour de vous. Si vous voyez parmi les voyageurs deux hommes très beaux, un brun aux yeux verts et un blond aux yeux gris, la trentaine environ, visiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre, prenez place sans crainte.

Draco et Harry sont peut-être là, tout près. Ils voyagent souvent, même si le Serpentard grommelle, critique et proteste pour la forme. Donc il ne peut rien vous arriver. Le plus puissant des sorciers veille sur vous et vous protège…

Alors, par Merlin, Morgane, Godric et Salazar réunis, bon voyage !!!


End file.
